The Sword
by Luiz4200
Summary: Jackie Chan is about to find a sword that played a very important role at the Magical World's history.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, Jackie Chan Adventures or any character belonging to either series.**

**The Sword**

Archaeologist Jackie Chan and his niece (technically first cousin once removed) Jade Chan are exploring the ruins of an old castle in Scotland. "Jackie, what are we looking for?" Jade asks.

"The legendary Caliburn sword." Jackie explains. "According to legend, the sword reveals its powers to whoever needs it more and once helped a warrior to defeat a dragon known as the Dark Dragon."

"Cool but, would it stand a chance against Shendu?" Jade asks.

"Against Shendu and his talismans? Probably not." Jackie replies. "Against a Shendu who moves around without talismans? Perhaps. Shendu's reign of terror is from centuries before the Dark Dragon's time so it's hard to tell which dragon would defeat the other."

"Okay." Jade says. She and Jackie find a secret compartment. Inside it there's a box they believe the sword to be in. They're not the only ones to believe it.

"Give me the box, lad." Jackie and Jade hear somebody demand. They look around and see a man wearing some kind of purple suit and a dragon skull. "This sword is Huntsclan legacy."

"I don't know of any Huntsclan." Jackie angrily replies. "But this sword belongs into a museum."

"This sword is destined to be used to slay dragons." The man in a dragon skull says. "That makes us fit for it."

"You haven't seen Jackie in action." Jade replies.

"Be quiet, Jade."

The Huntsman then tries to hit them with a beam from his Huntstaff but Jackie and Jade are able to dodge all beams and run away. "Bad day bad day bad day bad day bad day."

The Huntsman eventually drives them to a corner where it seems they have no chance to escape until the Huntsman is knocked down by a nerve-pinch move from behind. "Out of Uncle's way!"

"Uncle, how did you know we would need help?" Jackie asks, glad his uncle is there to help.

"Uncle had a nightmare." Uncle explains. The Chans than open the box but, instead of finding a sword, they find a set of parchments.

**Please Review. Caliburn is a sword from Sonic the Hedgehog games. All I know about it comes from either Wikipedia or FFN user D. J. Scales, who asked me to use the sword in a fic, therefore don't bother pointing me any mistakes I make regarding it unless it's about personality (I'm just curious about it).**


	2. Time for Regular ADJL characters

**Time for Regular ADJL characters**

**Dream Realm**

**Jake's Dream**

"Do you, Jacob Long, take this woman, Rose Killdragonosa, as your lawfully wedded wife in health and sickness, in wealth and poverty, for better and for worse until death do you part?" Councillor Andam, wearing Minister Outfit, asks.

"I do." Jake replies. Councillor Andam then makes Rose a similar question and she also answers 'I do.'

"You may now kiss the bride." Jake and Rose are about to do so when they're interrupted by somebody yelling 'Jake?' The wedding scene vanishes and Jake sees the real Rose. "How much did you see, Rose?" Jake asks, blushing so much his human face is as red as his dragon one.

"Enough to make me even sadder by the fact we must keep it at a professional level." Rose quickly answers. "But this is not what I came for. I'm here to warn you about an archaeologist named Jackie Chan."

"Who?" Jake asks.

"He recently became news when he found old papers regarding the legendary sword Caliburn." Rose explains and is shocked at Jake's I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about face. "A human gets close to find Caliburn and you have never discussed it with your Grandfather or any other dragon?"

"Why should we?" Jake asks. Actually Lao Shi mentioned something about it but Jake's iPod prevented him from listening.

"Centuries ago, when it was in possession of the Huntsclan, Caliburn helped one of us to defeat the Dark Dragon." Rose explains.

Now Jake is worried. "How come you guys lost it?"

"Apparently the slayer who defeated the Dark Dragon with it didn't believe any of his fellow slayers were good enough to wield it." Rose explains.

"Thanks for the warning, Rose." Jake says. "I'll talk to Gramps and the Dragon Council will warn whoever is the dragon in charge of the territory the sword is located."

"Actually, Huntsclan intelligence found out Jackie Chan believes the sword to be somewhere in New Jersey." Rose replies. "Something around Jersey Woods." She adds, unknowingly reminding Jake of when his Dad became a sprite village's hero. "They want it to be kept a secret because a slayer attacked Chan before but we have a spy in the U.S. Government."

"You do?" Jake asks, shocked.

"Probably that's how they keep the authorities from rescuing me and other abductees." Rose sadly comments.

"Others?"

"Jake, when you stop to think about it, do you really believe I'm the only slayer taken away from family?" Rose asks.

Jake is too sad to think about a reply.

"The Huntsmaster and I are going to the forest this weekend." Rose says. "You should be going as well."

"Luckily my parents are taking my sister and me there to camp." Jake replies. "Perhaps we could have lunch there. Together."

"Professional, Jake." Rose replies, saddening her willing-to-be boyfriend.

**Please R&R.**


	3. The Archaeological Site

**The Archaeological Site**

The Longs arrive at a camp site. "Don't you enjoy the fresh air, Familia?" Jonathan Long asks.

"Well, anything is better than that military…" Haley replies until her Mom covers her mouth.

"Who wants to eat marshmallows?" Jonathan asks. His wife and his children raise their hands.

"Dad, did you notice the nearby fence?" Jake asks.

"Now that you mentioned it, son, I'm curious." Jonathan replies. "I'll take a look."

He goes to the fenced area, only to be stopped by a federal agent. "Who are you?"

"I'm just curious about this fence." Jonathan replies. "This area used to be free."

"Federal investigation." The agent harshly explains. "And sorry but I have to check your identity."

Jonathan promptly shows his documents. "It's all in order, Mr. Long. Are you alone?"

"No, I'm camping with my family." Jonathan replies.

"For their safety, they'd better stay away from this area." The agent says. Jonathan accepts the advice and leaves.

Meanwhile, Jackie Chan is supervising the digging team. His family is also there.

"Jackie, can't we go out there and beat some bad guys?" Jade pleads.

"Jade, beating bad guys is work for the police and the federal authorities." Jackie replies.

"How boring." Jade moans. "I bet those kids raised by the Huntsclan must lead exciting lives. All those dragons to hunt."

"Jade!" Jackie sternly says. "The Huntsclan is a bunch of criminals who kidnap children to join their gang."

He then approaches Jade's ear and whispers. "And, besides, we know Shendu is the world's last dragon and he's already locked up at Section 13." Uncle then hits him with the two-finger move. "Ouch."

"Uncle made his research." Uncle replies. "Back when Lo Pei turned Shendu into stone, the world's other dragons used their magic to make a worldwide spell making it that, should the Dragon Talisman be destroyed, its power would be unable to locate a new host until a dragon who becomes aware of the talisman's destruction calls for it."

"Uncle, are you saying there are other dragons?" Jackie asks, worried.

"Maybe but there's no need to worry." Uncle replies. "They're not necessarily evil and are unlikely to be so powerful."

**LINE BREAK – The Huntslair**

"Aaaaaarrrrrgh!" The Huntsmaster is angry. "How come I haven't noticed it before?"

"What's wrong, Master." Huntsgirl asks, scared.

"Huntsgirl, do you know the sensation of realizing there was a truth right in front of you and it just took you too long to notice?"

She thinks about Jake being a dragon. "I think I know, Master."

"I got this report from the Clan's spy in the Government." He says.

**LINE BREAK – Chang's Hideout (wherever it is)**

A bug approaches Chang. "Did you do your work?" Chang asks while presenting an empty test tube. The bug then puts some blood in it.

"Does this blood come from the American Dragon?" Chang asks and the bug nods in affirmation.

"Excellent."

**Please Review.**


	4. Entering

**Entering**

Jackie Chan finally finds the entrance to the underground temple where Caliburn is hidden. He enters it. Jade tries to follow but Tohru stops her.

"Tohruuuuuu." Jade pleads but it doesn't help.

"You stay here where it's safe." Uncle sternly says.

"Hmpf." Jade replies.

Meanwhile, Jake and Haley approach the archaeological site. "Jake, how will we get in without being noticed?"

"That's why Fu whipped up these." Jake answers, showing two small bottles. "Invisibility potion. Enough for each one of us to stay invisible for a few minutes. Long enough to pass the guards and, if we're lucky enough, Jackie Chan."

"Then how will we see each other?" Haley asks.

"The potion makes its drinkers invisible to anyone except other people under its effect." Jake explains. They then drink the potion and Dragon Up. Albeit the two dragons avoid touching anyone, Uncle feels their presence. Jake and Haley, however, enter the temple without knowing it.

"Aiyah!" Uncle exclaims. "Uncle feels powerful magic!"

"What's wrong, Sensei?" Tohru asks.

"Uncle felt two sources of magic passing by." Uncle explains. "Tohru, we must go there!" He says while grabbing someone's binoculars to improvise the same kind of magical device he did back when the J-team was looking for the talisman-powered sheep's astral form.

"Jade, you stay…" Tohru says, pointing at a now vacant spot. "Uh oh."

"Can't you keep an eye on a little girl?" Uncle angrily asks. "Now we have another reason to get in there."

"I'm going with…" Capt. Black says until he's interrupted by Uncle's two-finger-move.

"You stay here!" Uncle harshly says and hands him two talismans. The Horse and the Dragon. Uncle and Tohru then enter the temple.

Inside there, Jake and Haley pass near Jade, who feels two mysterious gusts of wind and decides to rush.

"Do you think she saw us, Jake?" Haley asks.

"I hope not." Jake answers.

Eventually, they catch up with Jackie, who is examining the map. The two invisible dragons then decide to spy from behind to learn the sword's location but Jackie, despite not being able to see either dragon, was able to feel somebody spying on him.

"Who's there?" He asks, while turning around.

Jake, remembering Jackie can't see him but can hear him, decides to use the same kind of voice he tried when Trixie and Spud first saw him as a dragon. "I am the spirit of the sword. You can't have it. Leave before…" But he's interrupted by some dirt that Jackie, being no stranger to the fact it's possible to become invisible, threw at Jake, suspecting the 'spirit's' true nature and using his hearing to know where to aim. While Jake is coughing, the potion wears off, turning the two dragons visible again. What really surprises Jake and Haley is that, instead of running away like expected from a human who didn't know about magic being real until seeing dragons in front of him, Jackie readies himself for a fight. The two dragons are now wondering if Jackie Chan is a dragonslayer.

**Please Review.**


	5. More Dragons in the Picture

**More Dragons in the Picture**

"Susan, where are the kids?" Jonathan asks.

"Oh, they went into a hike." Susan desperately answers.

"I appreciate the idea but they shouldn't go without adult supervision." Jonathan replies. "I'll go after them and remind them of ROAR: Respect and Obey All Rules."

Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Long see lots of green glowing balls.

**LINE BREAK – Inside the temple**

"What do you want, dragons?" Jackie asks.

"We want the sword, dude." Jake seriously replies.

"The sword belongs into a museum, dragons." Jackie sternly says. "If you dragons want it, you'll have to get over me."

"If you insist." Jake maliciously replies and tries to use his tail to hit Jackie's legs and drop him down but Jackie jumps and avoids the tail. While the fight goes on, Haley unsuccessfully tries to find a space to pass ahead.

**LINE BREAK – The entrance**

"Out of the way, humans." The agents hear someone say and then they see a huge black dragon.

"Dragon, you might be bigger than Shendu but you don't scare me." Capt. Black replies. "Men, attack." He commands and the others point their guns at the Dark Dragon. They shoot but the dragon's dark magic stops the bullets.

"Ha." The Dark Dragon scoffs. "A mere mortal cannot create a weapon able to hurt me." Capt. Black then uses the Dragon Talisman to shoot a blast at the Dark Dragon."

"You have one of the Talismans of Shendu!?" A dark purple dragon flying next to the Dark Dragon exclaims.

"These Talismans will be an excellent bonus after I grab the sword." The Dark Dragon comments. "Shades, attack!"

While Capt. Black keeps blasting at the Dark Dragon, the other agents keep repelling the shades and Chang takes advantage of the distraction to enter the cave.

"Hit the dragon's left ear." An agent suggests to Capt. Black. While the fight goes on, the Dark Dragon is hit by several green blasts. The Huntsclan is attacking the Dark Dragon while the Huntsmaster and the Huntsgirl take advantage of the distraction to enter the cave. Thanks to the Huntstaff's glider function, they're able to proceed with the same speed as Chang.

Meanwhile, the fight between Jackie and Jake is interrupted by a yell of "Stoooooop!"

"Uncle?" Jackie asks.

"Are you feeling evil Chi from these Dragons? No! Because these dragons are good!" Uncle yells.

"Yo, you know about us being good guys by feeling our Chi?" Jake asks, confused. "And what's Chi?"

"Chi is the energy emanated from every life form." Haley replies. "But how did you evaluate our Chi?"

"My Uncle here is an experienced Master Chi Wizard." Jade replies. "And you guys are lucky for being the good guys or we would take you down just like we did to Shendu."

Jake has no clue to who Shendu is but he's not looking forward having to fight Tohru. "Guys, my sister and I only want to be sure the sword won't fall into wrong hands." He explains.

"Us too." Jackie replies.

"Aiiee-yaaaahh!" Uncle yells. "Uncle has the Willies!"

"What's wrong, Uncle?" Jackie asks. Before anyone answers, Chang shows up. "Uh, another good guy?"

"Not exactly." Jake answers with an angry face.

"American Dragon, I cannot let the sword be used against my master again." Chang maliciously comments.

"You work for the Dark Dragon?" Uncle asks, outraged. "Jackie, stop her!"

While Jackie is bust fighting Chang, the others prepare to go ahead until the Huntsmaster and the Huntsgirl arrive.

Meanwhile, Lao Shi, Sun and Fu (riding Lao Shi) arrive at the site and see the Dark Dragon defeating the slayers while the federal agents fare against the shade demons.

"The Dragon Council is SO not going to like it." Fu comments.

**Please review. Sorry if I'm not good at describing fight scenes.**


	6. Finding the Sword

**Finding the Sword**

The Dark Dragon felt it sure he would win until a strange light makes his shades disappear. All in the battle look for the light's source and notice two other dragons. "Lao Shi and Sun Park, still believing you can defeat me?" The Dark Dragon asks.

"We'll never let your evil spread, Dark Dragon." Lao Shi sternly replies.

"What kind of trick is this dragon playing?" The agent who suggested hitting the Dark Dragon's left ear asks.

"Maybe Uncle Chan was right about not all dragons being evil." Capt. Black suggests, still trying to hit the Dark Dragon.

"A good dragon is a dead one." The agent replies.

"Believe me." Capt. Black sternly replies while thinking about Shendu. "Some dragons remain evil even after death."

"Do I even want to know what he meant by that?" Fu wonders.

**LINE BREAK – Inside the temple**

"Huntsman?" Jackie asks, anger and shock evident.

"You heard about me?" The Huntsmaster asks.

"You are a criminal who abducts children to raise them into your evil cult." Jackie angrily replies. "Once we get the sword, I'll make sure you'll be arrested."

"Jackie, the dragons are gone." Jade warns.

Soon the dragons reach a door they believe to be the last obstacle between them. Soon Lao Shi is caught by a purple net. Jake has no time to dodge a second net but Haley dodges a third one. While the two female dragons fight, Team Chan and the Hunters get inside the room and indeed find the sword. Noticing that, Chang and Haley also rushes towards Caliburn. All of them (minus Jake and Lao Shi still stuck at the nets) touch it at the same time. Caliburn then repels all minus one of them.

**Please Review.**


	7. The Wielder

**The Wielder**

"What happened, Uncle?" Jackie asks.

"Caliburn has chosen a wielder." Uncle replies. "A wielder that doesn't happen to be either of us."

If the Huntsmaster's face could be seen, a smile would be seen as he seems to be quite happy with Caliburn's choice.

"No!" Haley exclaims in horror. "Caliburn couldn't have chosen a dragonslayer. They're evil."

"You dragons are evil." The Huntsmaster replies. "And will soon be history thanks to the power of Caliburn."

"No!" Rose quickly replies. "Caliburn won't be used to kill innocent magical creatures."

"Treachery won't be tolerated, Huntsgirl." The Huntsmaster sternly replies. "Now slay these dragons or I'll take Caliburn from you."

"During all my life, you lied to me." Rose angrily says. "You said my parents died when I was a baby. You said all dragons are evil. Thanks to American Dragon, I know you're wrong about dragons and thanks to my dream bracelet I know you lied about my family."

"It was necessary to keep you focused for the cause." The Huntsmaster explains.

"Necessary or not," Jackie Chan interrupts. "you're under arrest for babynapping."

"You're an archaeologist." The Huntsmaster replies. "You don't have the authority to arrest anybody."

"Have you never heard about a citizen's arrest?" Jackie asks.

"I don't care." The Huntsmaster replies. "I'll do whatever is needed to…" He feels someone tapping him in the back. He turns around and Tohru punches his face, knocking him unconscious.

"Good work, Tohru." Jackie comments.

"Don't mention it, Jackie."

Jackie's cell phone then rings. "Capt. Black?"

"_Jackie, the Dark Dragon seems to be back. It'd be a good time for your Uncle to use his magic to…"_

Uncle snatches Jackie's cell phone. "THE DARK DRAGON IS TOO POWERFUL FOR MY MAGIC." He yells. "You must hold him back until we get back with the sword."

Using the nets what originally held Jake and Lao Shi back, they tie Chang and the Huntsmaster and, with help from the Huntstaffs, the non-dragons catch up with the Dragons on their way out. As they get out of the cave, Rose and Caliburn ready themselves for battle.

"We meet again, Dark Dragon." Caliburn says.

"The sword talks?" Jackie asks.

"It's a magic sword!" Uncle replies. "What did you except?"

"American Dragon, here's another chance for you to join me." The Dark Dragon says. "Kill that slayer."

"Forget it, Dork Dragon." Jake angrily replies. "How many times will I have to tell you I'll never work for you?"

"In that case, stand aside while I kill your Huntsgirlfriend."

The Huntsman working undercover is wondering what the Dark Dragon means by that. Meanwhile, the Dark Dragon breaths fire at Rose, who jumps at it with Caliburn.

**What's gonna happen? Please Review. I know most of my readers (at least the ones who cared to vote) wanted Jade to be the wielder. Sorry to disappoint you.**


	8. Defeating the Bad Guys

**Defeating the Bad Guys**

The Dark Dragon's fire-breathing seems to be as powerful as Caliburn. However, the shock distracts the dragon long enough for Rose to cut through his left ear, killing him.

"Atta girl!" Jade compliments. What really confuses Capt. Black about Rose's victory over the Dark Dragon is that all other dragons around (minus the unconscious Chang) seem to be happy with it. "Uh, excuse me but, aren't you dragons afraid a sworn dragonslayer has proven herself to be powerful enough to defeat the Dark Dragon?"

"The Dark Dragon is a common enemy to both the Huntsclan and the Order of the Dragon." The pink little one explains.

"I'd tell more details." The red one adds. "But I'm not sure if I can trust you Feds since we got intelligence there's a Huntspunk spying on you guys."

"Arrest him!" Capt. Black commands pointing at the agent who told him about the Dark Dragon's left ear.

"Yo, dude." The red dragon intervenes. "I just said there's a slayer spying on you guys and you suddenly accuse that guy?"

"A guy who knew the Dark Dragon's left ear to be a weakness." Capt. Black explains and the dragons soon understand.

"Agent Johnson, you're under arrest for association with kidnappers, accomplices on kidnappings and being member of a terrorist cult." Capt. Black announces. "You have the right to remain silent. If waived, everything you say may and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand each of these rights I have explained to you?"

"Yes."

"Having these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now?" Capt. Black asks.

"Yes." Agent Johnson replies. "Why are you doing this to me? We just hunt magical creatures to protect the humanity." He then points at the dragons. "THEY are the ones who should be killed or at least locked away. Huntsgirl, slay them all and get us out of here."

"No."

"What?"

"Fat chance, Huntspunk." The red dragon says. "Rose here knows the truth." He says, surprising the Huntsman with the fact he knows Huntsgirl's real name. "She knows you guys kidnapped her as a baby."

"And ever since the American Dragon revealed me his real identity I figured out dragons aren't necessarily evil." Rose adds.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

"You still laugh?" The dragon replies, confused.

"Before going after Caliburn, the Hutsmaster got a report from me about a Jonathan Long being near the area and he soon remembered this same Jonathan Long was said to have a dragon girlfriend back in 1986. They're your parents, right, American Dragon?" He asks the red dragon.

"If anything happens to them." Jake angrily says.

"Don't worry." The Huntsman says. "Just release the Huntsmaster and give him Caliburn and they'll be alright."

"I have a better idea." Rose says.

**LINE BREAK – The Huntslair**

The slayers are celebrating. The Huntsgirl has just reported that she became the new wielder of Caliburn and that the Longs are no longer needed and that they must be released. Despite protests of Huntsboys 88 and 89 that they shouldn't trust Rose, the slayers send Jonathan and Susan back to the woods, where they remain worried until the dragons join them.

"Jonathan, sorry we didn't tell you before." Susan says.

"After all this mess, I can understand your reluctance." Jonathan replies. "I just want to know how we got free."

"You can thank Rose for this, Dad." Jake replies.

"Yes, Dad." Haley adds. "For a dragonslayer, she's not all that bad. I'm still afraid of her, though."

"Where is Rose now?" Susan asks. "I'd like to know her."

"Capt. Black is working to find her real family." Jake explains. "I'm glad she's free now."

"Not necessarily." Lao Shi replies. "She's still going to meet the Dragon Council to be judged by them."

"Aw, man."

**Please Review. I'm sorry but I'm afraid some things will have to be rushed from now on.**


	9. Meetings

**Meetings**

"Who's there?" A woman asks.

"Capt. Augustus Black of Interpol." Capt. Black answers. "May I talk to either Mr. or Mrs. Smith?"

"You may talk to me, Captain." Mrs. Smith replies as she unlocks the door. "Any leads on our missing daughter?"

"Men, lead her in." He replies to his cell phone and then two other agents bring Rose.

"You look like your sister." Mrs. Smith comments.

"Who are you talking to, honey?" Mr. Smith asks as he and a girl who looks like Rose without the birthmark appear. They're all shocked.

**LINE BREAK – Inside the house**

"So, you found our Rose when she and that monster broke into a government protected archaeological dig?" Mr. Smith asks.

"Affirmative, Sir." Capt. Black answers.

"Rose, tell us about yourself." Mrs. Smith pleads.

"Well, I attend Millard Fillmore Middle School, where I met all my non-Huntsclan friends and my boyfriend…"

"A boyfriend?" Mr. Smith asks. "Aren't you too young to have a boyfriend?"

"Dad, Rose and I are no longer little girls." Lily replies. "Is he hot?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Well, I don't know how to bring it up but, I'm afraid Rose has gotten herself in some troubles." Capt. Black says.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"Young dragon, I just got word from the Dragon Council." Lao Shi explains. "The only reason they won't go immediately after Rose is that it's too dangerous to approach her with federal agents involved. However, they're worried about how much they already know about the Magical World."

"Tell me about it." Jake replies. "I still have no idea of who is this Shendu the Feds were talking about."

Fu Dog then brings a magical book that displays a holographic image of Shendu. "Kid, Shendu is one of the eight Demon Sorcerers who together ruled the world centuries ago."

"I thought he was a dragon." Jake replies.

"A dragon that became a demon on his quest for power." Lao Shi explains. "There were eight demons back then." One by one, the book shows holographic images of them. "Po Kong, Demon Sorcerer of Mountain; Xiao Fung, Demon Sorcerer of Wind; Tchang Zu, Demon Sorcerer of Thunder; Tso Lan, Demon Sorcerer of Moon; Dai Gui; Demon Sorcerer of Earth; Shi Wu, Demon Sorcerer of Wind; Bai Tsa, Demon Sorcerer of Earth; and Shendu; Demon Sorcerer of Fire. They shared the world in eight territories."

A map of the Demon-ruled Earth appears and then they take a look at the territories. "G, why isn't Australia marked as a demon territory?"

"For some reason, neither demon would let the others or anybody else there." Lao Shi explains. "It seemed that Australia, or No Man's Land as it used to be known back then, hides a big power the demons were afraid would be used against them. For centuries the Order of the Dragon and, I believe, the Huntsclan have searched for it but the Order never found any clue and as far as I know, the Huntsclan had no better luck."

"If those demons are real, what happened to them?" Trixie asks.

"Eight warriors appeared and each one of them defeated one of the demons." Lao Shi explains. "They were banished to another dimension where they couldn't harm anyone other than themselves. Each one was banished through one's own portal so each one could only use one's own portal to come back. The warriors became known as the Immortal Warriors. Somehow Shendu escaped and resumed his reign of terror until a warrior named Lo Pei found an ancient spell that turned him into a statue and removed the twelve talismans of the Chinese Zodiac. The only way Shendu will be able to regain his mobility is if he regains his talismans."

"Grandpa, if it's been so many centuries ago Shendu was ever heard about, how come these humans working for the Government acted like they've faced him before?" Haley asks.

"That's what worries me the most, Haley." Lao Shi explains. "With the United States Government knowing about the existence of magical creatures, they might recruit captured dragonslayers to hunt for them and even go capture us. Perhaps we should hide ourselves for a while."

"G, that Capt. Black seems to be a nice guy." Jake replies.

"That could be an act." Lao Shi says. "Not to mention probably even he can't tell how his superiors will react when he reports about us."

They then hear the door being opened. They see Rose, Capt. Black and people they believe to be Rose's family. "Aaaahhhhhh! It's the Huntsgirl!" Spud yells. "Run for your life, bro!"

"Huntsgirl?" Rose's Mom asks.

"It's my Huntsclan nickname." Rose explains.

"What is she doing here?" Trixie asks.

"My daughter wanted to see her boyfriend again and I'd like to know him as well." Mr. Smith says and then sees Jake raising his hand. "You'd be him, I presume."

"Sure, Mr…."

"Smith."

"Jake Long, the AmDrag." Jake replies and then notices Rose's gesture, causing him to understand she never told her family about the fact he's a dragon.

"Am what?" Rose's parents and her sister ask.

"Inside joke." Rose quickly explains.

"Capt. Black, you're not going to lock us away, will ya?" Jake asks.

"It won't be necessary." Capt. Black answers, giving the impression he meant to add _'yet'._

"Rose, why is your boyfriend afraid the Feds would lock him away?" Lily asks out of curiosity.

"Should we tell them, G?" Jake asks.

"The Government already knows dragons are real, young dragon." Lao Shi solemnly replies. "And with an experienced Chi magic master on their side, there's no hiding what we are."

Taking the cue, Jake, Haley, Lao Shi and Sun Park turn into their dragon forms. Rose's family hide themselves behind Capt. Black. "Rose, aren't you afraid of them?" Her father asks.

"Dragons aren't evil as I originally thought." Rose explains. "Most of them, at least."

"Do you mean you already know dragons are real?" Lily asks, shocked.

"I was raised by people who not only knew dragons are real but also wanted me to kill as many of them as possible." Rose explains.

"And yet you're dating one of them?" Rose's Mom asks.

"After finding out Jake is a dragon, I couldn't hate them any longer." Rose replies. "It made me review my beliefs."

"You'd better hope the Dragon Council will believe that, Huntsgirl." Haley quickly says.

"What's this Dragon Council?" Rose's Dad asks.

"It's the group of dragons that rule over dragonkind." Capt. Black explains. "Ever since ancient times they supervise dragons and keep the peace among magical creatures."

"How do you know that?" Sun Park asks.

"Uncle Chan told me." He explains.

"Wait a minute." Rose's Dad asks. "Rose was raised to be a dragonslayer. Has she ever…"

"Nope. But unfortunately it was not for not trying." Jake sadly replies.

"She spent almost a whole year trying to slay my brother and my Grandfather." Haley asks.

"Look, Jake. I understand if you guys want any kind of justice but please take in consideration she's just a child and didn't know any better." Rose's Dad pleads.

"Well, Rose's been spying on us for the last months so there's a chance they'll let her go." Jake replies.

"If we let her take her chances." Rose's Mom sternly replies. "Capt. Black, I'd like to place our family under protection."

"Mom, please." Rose pleads. "I don't want to leave my boyfriend after all we've been through."

"If he loves you he'll understand your need to stay safe." Rose's Mom tries to argue.

"Mom, I'd rather take any punishment from the Dragon Council as long as I can date Jake."

"Rose, you've been trying to kill these people." Rose's Dad says.

"And my conscience bothers me from this ever since I found out dragons aren't necessarily evil." Rose explains. Eventually they understand Rose won't feel better without facing the consequences of her Huntsgirl actions. They all join the Chans on their way to the Island of Draco.

"Worst elevator ride ever." Lily comments.

"I agree." Jade replies.

"At least you didn't get stuck with the sumo wrestler." Jake moans.

Jackie then notices other dragons staring at them. "Uncle, why are they so nervous?"

"Dragons usually see this place as a human-free sanctuary." Uncle explains.

"And that's because they don't know about us." Jade comments.

**LINE BREAK – The Council Room**

"Are you the dragonslayer known as Huntsgirl?" Councillor Andam asks."

"Not anymore, Sir." Rose humbly replies. "My name is Rose."

"Anyway, _Rose_, I hope you know the only reason we're even considering you might actually regret your past actions against the magical community is the fact the American Dragon's dragon master is vouching for you." Councillor Kulde says, showing how much he despises her.

"Yo, I'm also…" Jake says until he's interrupted.

"You're not reliable, American Dragon." Councillor Andam says. "You'd probably make up anything to save her even if it meant jeopardizing the magical community."

After that is settled, Luong Lao Shi starts telling all Rose did for them.

"Dragon Luong, we'll deliberate about the slayer." Councillor Kulde announces. "But now we'd like to interview this wizard who spilled secrets to federal agents."

Uncle then approaches. "Mr. Chan, how come you got involved with them?"

"When my nephew discovered an ancient golden shield containing the Rooster Talisman, he became a target for the Dark Hand, a crime ring that was looking for the Talismans. Capt. Augustus Black, an old friend of my nephew, is head of Section 13, a group of agents reunited to keep tabs on the Dark Hand and eventually other mysterious crimes once the Dark Hand became less of a threat." Uncle explains. "Once it became clear they wanted the Talismans, we tried our best to stop them but when the Tiger Talisman's powers split Jackie into Yin and Yang, Valmont, the head of the Dark Hand, corrupted his evil half into bringing him the Talismans."

Jake couldn't help but cringe at the mention of Yin and Yang.

"At this point, we found out Valmont was working for a demon." Uncle resumes his report. "Sure, Capt. Black's description of the demon didn't help narrowing it down but fortunately one of the Dark Hand's enforcers decided to leave his life of crime and told us the demon's name. Then we flew to Hong Kong to stop Shendu from releasing his dragon army. With help from a magical balm, we removed the Talismans and defeated Shendu. Unfortunately, Shendu was killed, which eventually allowed his spirit to possess Valmont. Then his goal was using the Pan Ku Box to free his brothers and sisters."

"Do you mean that time, when the moon got dark, was it Tso Lan?" Councillor Kulkulkhan asks.

"Yes, Sir." Uncle answers. "After we got all demons rebanished and their portals sealed, Shendu made a last-ditch effort by rewriting the Book of Ages." The Council's reactions suggest they've heard about the book before but weren't sure it's real.

"G, what's this Book of Ages?" Jake whispers to his Grandfather.

"I'll tell you later, Jake."

"Eventually, a Dark Chi Wizard named Daolong Wong found out the location of Section 13 and broke into the place to steal the Talismans but we used a laser gun to destroy them. Since the Talisman Powers couldn't be destroyed, they searched for the Zodiac animals. Since your barrier worked, Wong decided to restore Shendu. After Shendu betrays Wong and goes after the Talisman Powers for himself, Uncle found a way to strip Wong's powers, we made him reveal the spell to turn Shendu back into a statue and lock the powers into new Talismans."

"Why didn't you call for help from the Dragon Order?" Councillor Andam asks.

"We Chi Wizards don't have too much contact with the order." Uncle explains. "Something about dragons not liking the idea of humans doing magic."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Wizard Chan." Councillor Kulde says. "Now we'd like to talk to Capt. Black."

"I'm willing to cooperate." Capt. Black replies.

"Capt. Black, were you aware of the existence of magic before getting involved with the Talisman hunt?" Councillor Andam asks.

"No, Sir." Capt. Black replies. "In fact, the only reason I've initially got involved with this was because the Dark Hand wanted the Talismans. I didn't believe in magic until I first saw Shendu."

"And how many humans in the Government know about magic?" Councillor Kulde asks.

"My staff at Section 13 Headquarters, my superiors at the Secret Service and the Vice-President of the United States of America." Capt. Black explains.

"Well, perhaps it's time we estabilish diplomatic relations with the United States Government." Councillor Kulde suggests. The Dragon Council then wants more time to think about this. Meanwhile, the humans are allowed to tour the Island of Draco, with Jake, Haley, Sun and Lao Shi watching over Rose.

"G, what's this Book of Ages?" Jake asks again.

"The Book of Ages is a book where anything that happens in the world is magically written." Lao Shi explains. "Should anybody change what's written in the book, reality will warp itself to turn these changes into truth. While we never knew per sure if the Book of Ages really existed or not, search parties were formed just in case. Since the legends of the book are from the same time of the demons, the search parties focused their efforts on Asia."

"Jackie, should we tell…"

"No, Jade." Jackie answers. "I still don't trust these dragons. That Chang will probably not be the last traitor among them."

Another dragon approaches our heroes. "Hi, Fred." Jake says.

"Hi, mate."

"Mate?" Rose asks.

"He's Australian, Rose." Jake explains.

"Mate, are you sure it's okay to reveal my identity to humans?" Fred asks. "Specially a slayer? Not that you gave out much since Australians named Fred are as common as Americans named John."

"Anyway, introductions are in order." Jake replies. "Fred, this is Rose. Rose, this is Fred."

"Jake, does your Sheila have a sister?" Fred happily asks.

"Yep, there she is." Jake answers as he sees her coming.

"Rose, does your sister have a boyfriend?" Fred asks.

"Actually, I never asked." Rose sheepishly admits. "Lily, I've told about my boyfriend but you never told me about _your_ love life. Do you also have a boyfriend?"

"Actually I do." Lily replies. She then notices Fred's sadness. Not knowing what to say about it, she decides to change the subject. "Rose, what do you think the Dragon Council is going to do?"

"Only time will tell, Lily. Only time will tell." Rose solemnly replies.

**I hope I didn't make it too long. Please Review.**


	10. The Council and the Government

**The Council and the Government**

After agreeing with a secret place for the meeting (Section 13 was ruled out by the Government as an option because they didn't trust the dragons not to steal the Talismans or not to set Shendu free and having more humans at the Island of Draco would be too much of a risk – both the Government and the Dragon Council thought like that), the Dragon Council and the Government schedule a meeting to establish diplomatic relations. For their first meeting, the Order of the Dragon is represented by the Dragon Council, Jake, Lao Shi, Haley, Sun Park and Susan and the Government is being represented by Capt. Black and several important people (the Vice-President of the United States included). Uncle Chan and his apprentice are there as the Government's magic experts albeit with no authority to make final decisions. Jackie and Jade are back at Section 13 to guard the Talismans albeit this is just a way to keep Jade from crashing the meeting.

"I'm glad we're having this meeting." Councillor Andam says.

"To be honest, the only reason we agreed to this peaceful solution is the fact this 'chi wizard' said most of you dragons are good people." The Vice-President says.

"We understand your concerns, Mr. Vice-President." Councillor Kulde replies. "Our hope to restore the peaceful coexistence that once existed among human beings and magical creatures is the only reason _we_ agreed to have this meeting."

"Yes, Chi Wizard Chan had once told us about this 'balance' that was 'severely damaged' because the actions of some magical creatures destroyed mankind's belief on the whole magical world." An aide says. "And that's one of the reasons he said, and we agree, the existence of magical creatures should remain hidden from human public."

"We feel the same way, gentlemen." Councillor Omina replies. "We're glad for your understanding."

"We're the Government, Councillors." Another agent replies. "We know the value of secrecy."

"Our other concern, however, is about what do you dragons do to humans who learn about magical creatures?"

"If they're not of the Huntsclan, we usually give them a memory potion so they'll forget about us and keep on their lives." Councillor Kulde explains. "It's a standard procedure."

"And how do you do about the Huntsclan?"

"Once a slayer's identity is discovered, we usually avoid them and, if we ever capture one, we keep them locked away." Councillor Kulkulkhan answers.

"Do you people ever use Capital Punishment?" The Vice-President asks.

"For slayers who have been proven to have slain at least one magical creature." Lao Shi explains. "Others just get life sentences."

"Do you have prisons at your world?" Capt. Black asks.

"Of course we have." Councillor Andam answers like it's obvious. "Not only for dragonslayers but also for criminals from our world."

"Do you lock away kids like Rose?" The Vice-President asks, worry evident at his face.

"Unlike most slayers, the Huntsgirl has proven herself to have changed sides." Councillor Kulde harshly explains. "And what does your Government do to human teenagers who kill or at least try to kill other humans?"

This question is enough to make all humans present realize the dragons aren't so inhuman with the way they treat the captured slayers.

"And besides, capturing a slayer isn't so easy so it rarely becomes an issue." Councillor Andam adds. "Whenever we kill one of them, it's on either self-defense, defense of others or as Capital Punishment."

"Councillors, a missing photographer's camera has been found and it had a photograph of the Huntsclan symbol." Somebody says. "Would you know if…"

"We have no clue." Councillor Kulde replies. "Have you asked the Huntsgirl about it?"

"You think they'd allow her to know?"

"They raised her to be a murderer after all." Councillor Kulde replies, ignoring Jake's reaction to hearing his girlfriend being called a 'murderer'.

"Councillors, we'd like to rescue the Huntskids who, like Rose, were taken away from the Huntsclan." The Vice-President asks. "If you ever find some, would you send them to us?"

"If you want to establish any kind of extradition treaty between our Order and your Government, what would you offer in return?" Lao Shi asks. "We have no problem with Rose because she earned our trust."

Now the Government representatives don't know what to say. They fear the Dragon Council would demand extradition of the magical creatures taken on custody by them and they don't trust the Council not to treat Shendu as an ally instead of a prisoner.

"Councillors, I understand if you want the adults to be tried and punished under dragon law but the children didn't know any better."

"We'll be the judges of that." Councillor Omina says. "Now, we'd like to ask you about Caliburn."

"The sword stays with us." The Vice-President replies. "And that's final."

"All we want is to be sure the sword won't be used to attack innocent magical creatures." Councillor Andam explains.

"Don't worry, Councillors." Capt. Black replies. "Caliburn is safely locked away."

After all is defined, the meeting is over. "Jake, why did Mom come?" Haley asks. "She doesn't get involved with dragon missions."

"Because we're minors, the Government wouldn't let us in without consent from a legal guardian." Jake explains. "Dad doesn't know we are dragons and Mom insisted in coming. She feared the Government would use this meeting as a trap."

Meanwhile, Uncle, Tohru and Capt. Black return to Section 13.

**Please review.**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"So, how was the meeting with the Government's big shots?" Trixie asks Jake while they and Spud are at the skate park.

"They agreed not to hunt us which is more than I expected from them." Jake replies. "Then we got into several complicated points."

"Will they send the captured slayers to the Dragon Council?" Spud asks.

"Nope. They'll be tried under human laws for all their abductions and other criminal activities that can be denounced to the humanity without exposing the magical world." Jake explains.

"Did Rose get sent to some reform school for slayers?" Trixie asks.

"No, she was just transferred to the same middle school her sister attends." Jake explains.

"Hi, Jake." They hear a new voice say.

"Jade?" Jake asks, surprised. "What're you doing back in New York?"

"Jackie got called to present a lecture at some of the local universities and I came along for the educational experience." Jade explains. "That and the fact coming along meant three days without going to school."

"Well, Jade, these are my best friends Trixie and Spud." Jake says. "Trixie, Spud, this is Jade Chan."

"Ah, the girl with more experience than you at facing evil dragons?" Spud asks.

"They know?" Jade asks, shocked.

"My friends already know the truth about me." Jake explains.

"Jade, we must get back to the hotel." Jackie announces. "Oh, hi, Jake."

"Hi, Mr. Chan." Jake replies.

"How was the lecture, Jackie?" Jade asks.

"You should know, since you were supposed to be there to hear me." Jackie sternly replies.

"We'd better leave them alone." Jake suggests and his friends accept.

**THE END**

**Sorry about the sudden ending. I was feeling this wasn't going anywhere anymore.**


End file.
